Lost butterfly
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [POST Tártaros] Gray no podía mirarla sin recordar sus palabras: "¡No rompa con su promesa Gray-sama!", y Lyon solo podía observar como su amigo, y la mariposa que los había cautivado a ambos, trataban de levantarse de su doloroso vuelo .:Gruvion:.


Me gusta hacer one shots, me gustan que sea OoC (bueno no, pero me quedó así) y me gusta hacerlo conforme mi mente loca maneja lo que sucede en la historia n.n Estaba escuchando a Yiruma, con su canción de Love me, así que todo fue muy raro porque el one shot no tiene nada que ver con eso xD

Espero y les guste. Línea de tiempo, después de la saga Tártaros.

A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Loxar/Lyon Bastia.

(Ligero -mucho- OoC)

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras:** 1,053

.

.

.

**L**ost Butterfly

La maga de agua había madurado mucho desde lo ocurrido con Tártaros, pero ninguno podía decir que eso no podría ocurrir. Ni mucho menos Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Bastia, quien por a través de Juvia, se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido.

Y lo reflexiona, bueno, ¿Quién no maduraría, cambiaría, si viese a su amado corromperse ante la ira y dejarse llevar por el dolor?

Gray lo sabe, a partir de aquel día, cuando Juvia con ayuda de Natsu y Gajeel (aunque más que nada ella) lo había detenido de cometer aquella estupidez contra su "_padre_", algo se había estropeado, algo había cambiado en su relación.

Ya que todo estaba diferente, tanto del lenguaje verbal, como del corporal, incluso aquellos Gray-sama sonaban diferentes.

—Entiéndelo—dijo Lyon dando un suspiro y mirando hacia el frente—ella estuvo a punto de perderte por segunda vez.

Gray lo miró sorprendido, mientras movía su vista hacia la misma dirección hacia la cual Lyon también miraba, para así encontrarse con una tranquila Juvia Loxar, sentada en una pequeña fuente, observando el cielo, y creando pequeñas figuras con agua. Sintiendo aquella pena y comprensión hacia la maga. Quien ahora, solo lo buscaba una vez al día y de vez en cuando, le hacía un pequeño almuerzo, sin caras ni dibujos ni tontos te amo, un almuerzo normal, sin nada más que agregarle.

—Ella debió de haberla pasado mal—susurró el albino mayor—Y sé, tú también lo hiciste, no sabes lo que hubiese dado por haber estado ahí para ayudarlos a ambos.

"_N-No lo haga Gray-sama… ¡Gray-sama le prometió a Juvia que no la iba a dejar sola, no rompa con su palabra!"_

Y las palabras de Juvia no lo dejaban en paz. No había una sola vez que Gray, cada vez que veía a Juvia, no recordaba aquellas palabras de su amiga, ni tampoco aquel rostro descompuesto por el dolor y las lágrimas.

Sus gritos sonaban aterrados, como si estuviesen desgarrando su garganta.

Como aquel día cuando los dragones, habían _acabado_ con su vida. Y por ende, con las alas de la maga Loxar.

—Ella no tenía que verme así…—susurró Gray a Lyon sin dejar de observar a Juvia—Nunca debió de verme así, seguramente pensó que era un demonio o algo parecido porque, porque cuando me vio ella…

Lyon asintió comprendiéndolo sin que terminara la frase. Claro, Juvia se había asustado, pero él sabía que no por Gray, no, Juvia sería incapaz de temerle al amor de su vida, a su Gray-sama.

Sí, había tenido miedo, Lyon lo sabía, pero ella seguramente lo tenía por la idea de perderlo, de sufrir de nuevo por la ida del amor de su vida, ella se volvería loca seguramente si viera de nueva cuenta, como el chico que le mostró el cielo azul (como siempre se lo presumía Gray) se iba de su vida para siempre.

Ya que aunque él realmente amara a Juvia, porque vaya que lo hacía pese a la poca interacción con ella, Lyon sabía que el amor era algo de dos, y que el chico sentado a su lado, sufriendo, y la chica sentada en aquella fuente, también sufriendo, necesitaban de tiempo para cerrar aquellas nuevas cicatrices para así, volver a estar juntos, y hacer las mismas rutinas de siempre.

—Solo dale tiempo Gray—dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda—Es lo único que se debe hacer ahora.

—No sé si eso sea más que suficiente para ambos—murmuró dolido—Yo siempre la lastimo, no quiero hacerlo más.

—Sé que no quieres.

—No la merezco.

—Claro que lo haces.

—Ella debería de estar con alguien como tú.

—No, yo no merezco ese corazón.

Gray sonrió por lo bajo, claro, hasta él se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía consigo mismo.

—Juvia-chan es fuerte, ella sabrá como sobrellevar todo esto, pero por ahora…—miró el cielo y sintió, una gota cayendo sobre su cara—déjala desahogarse, y si ella quiere que la acompañes hazlo, pero no te lleves todo tu solo.

De repente, se rompió a reír un poco, extrañando a Gray.

—Sabes, siempre que veo a Juvia-chan, me imagino una linda mariposa, no sé si es porque ella las lleva siempre consigo, o porque siempre vuela hacia un lugar al cual no puedo ir—miró a su amigo—Pero que tú, siempre tienes permitido ir. Realmente te envidio por eso.

Confiesa, mientras que sonríe mirando, como la maga de agua se ha percatado de la presencia de ambos, y por ende, se ha puesto a caminar hacia donde están.

Y Gray se levanta, pero no se va, espera por la maga de agua quien cuando ve a su amado levantarse y mirarla, no puede evitar querer llorar y correr a abrazarlo, pero lo único que hace, es darle una pequeña sonrisa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ignorando la lluvia que el todo mundo detesta que ella misma ha provocado.

"_¡Gray-sama, Juvia está contigo, no abandones a Juvia!"_

El Fullbuster mira sorprendido su sonrisa, pero luego, también trata de hacer una solo para ella. Ya que el anterior comentario de Lyon, estaba más que cierto, y mentiría si dijera, que no lo había pensado una vez.

Que Juvia Loxar, era como una mariposa, siempre rondaba por su mente. Vagando por laberintos que solo ella puede comprender, buscando cielos azules los cuales explorar, y que a pesar de todo, nunca cae en su vuelo.

Sino, que este lo hace cada vez más fuerte y elevado, ante la calamidad del cielo.

—Buenas tardes Gray-sama—dice, luego, mira a Lyon—Buenas tardes también a usted, Lyon-san.

El albino la saluda con sus típicas escenas, con la escena típica de Juvia y también de Gray.

Tratando de regresar un poco, a aquella rutina diaria, y también, observando cómo, aquella mariposa que los había cautivado a ambos, al parecer, aun podía volar pese a todos los golpes que la vida le estaba dando hasta el momento.

"_Lyon-san, Gray-sama te necesita"_

Y ambos magos, mirando a Juvia Loxar, decidieron que sin importar qué, ellos no dejarían que se volviera a opacar otra vez.

"_Gray-sama… bienvenido"_

Ellos se encargarían de que, aquel vuelo que le daba fuerza a su mariposa, no tuviese límite de tiempo.

Ya que si Juvia caía…

—G-Gray-sama, ¿cómo se siente hoy?

…ellos caerían con ella.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Y así fue como escribí algo raro Gruvionesco, porque me gustan, porque ambos aman a la chica, y porque los tres pese a todo son buenos amigos, ¡Deberas! xD Espero y les haya gustado(:

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
